Cavale
The Cavale is a four-door sedan appearing in Watch Dogs. Design The car's design is evidently based on an American, Australian and European design, featuring a front end inspired by the , which is based on the from the , with a grill similar to the and its European counterpart, the . The car's side profile is inspired by that of the and its Australian counterpart, the from the , albeit longer. The rear lamp units would have been inspired by the 2013 . The car's front end is dominated by the presence of a large hexagonal grille, with chrome horizontal strips inset. The headlight units that sit nearby the grille are quadrilateral in shape, with edges contoured to the main grille and bumper ducts. Lower down, the front bumper features a wide central duct, with edges that coincide with those of the grille. Either side of the main duct are smaller ducts with foglamps inset. The Side intakes resemble those of the Pontiac G8 GXP. The car features a greenhouse area and main body similar in shape to the Caprice, the Side intakes resemble those of the Pontiac G8 GXP. The rearmost side windows of this car are heavily tinted, giving them a black appearance. The standard sedan originally featured black steel wheels that without hubcaps, but had subsequently been altered to silver five-spoke wheels. The rear of this car is more unique however. Inside, at the bottom of the rear windscreen, there is a small brake light strip in the centre. The rear facet of this car is dominated by the appearance of the rear light area. The rear lights are split into three sections, each of which is a quadrilateral whose top and bottom edges form a continuous line spanning the entire rear facet. The area between the lights is covered with a black polymer and the license plate is mounted in the centre of this area. The rear bumper bulges outwards and has two horizontal strips of plastic at mid-height, one in each half of the bumper, whose inner edges are parallel to those of the rear lights. The lower edge of the bumper is where two circular exhaust tips are located; one on either side of the bumper, a short distance in from the edges. Performance The Cavale has good performance, durability and handling, however, the vehicle lacks a high top speed, and the braking seems to fail to stop the vehicle in time. The acceleration time is rather quick, as seen with Police Variants used in pursuits. The vehicle also has a long lasting deformation rate, police-used Cavales can take multiple rams from large vans and trucks, and can take many gun shots before they take damage. In the 2012 E3 Gameplay Demo, it was revealed that the car comes with an automatic transmission. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = }} Variants Taxi *There is also a taxi cab variant in Watch Dogs that are available in yellow or white, with Rapid Cab signs on their roofs. Cavale Taxi.jpg|Front and side view of a white Cavale Taxi (Rear view). CavaleTaxi-Front.png|A yellow taxi variant of the Cavale. Police *The Police use modified Cavales for police purposes. These are the most simple of all police cars, as these only features a lightbar on the roof, but is the only one where white lights are activated, as it is a different one (six blocks versus eight blocks of any police car). This version uses a siren and also sports two spotlights for the front occupants, only used by the Police when in search mode. **In Watch Dogs, this version is used by the Chicago Police Department and features a white/blue scheme with blue and white emergency lights, "Police", "City of Chicago Police Services" and "Emergency 911" markings. **In Watch Dogs 2, this version is used by the San Francisco Police Department and features a black/white scheme with red, white and blue emergency lights, "Emergency 911" and "San Francisco Police" markings. The design slightly changed. Untitled-1.png|A police variant of the Cavale parked (Rear view). *'Madness Police Cavale:' An alternate version of the police Cavale in Watch Dogs seen in the Madness Digital Trip. This one comes in a black and red/orange scheme with red/white sirens, "S.M.A.D", "Control Freaks S.M.A.D services" and "Execution 666". Also carries "MP 666" on their license plates. Madness W D Picture -5 Skill Tree.png|The S.M.A.D. Cavale next to the Madness Vespid 5.2. Notable Owners *Rapid Cab *Chicago Police Department *San Francisco Police Department Gallery Taxi Cab (Front-White)-WatchDogs.png|A taxi cab variant of the Cavale driving through the streets. Police Cruiser (Front&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A police variant of the Cavale with its lights on. Police Cruiser-WatchDogs.jpg|Side view of a possible beta variant of the Cavale with police livery. Cavale.jpeg|Render of the Cavale Cavale Taxi.jpeg|The taxi variant. Patrol Car (Cavale).jpeg|The Police variant. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Commonly found in The Loop. *May be found driven in Parker Square. *May be found parked in the Mad Mile area. *Taxi cab variants of the Cavale can be found driving around The Loop and Mad Mile. *Police variant can be rarely found parked at The Wards Police station or patrolling. It commonly appears during police pursuits at low heat levels. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Police versions are usually patrolling the streets, as well as at lower heat levels. Trivia *The standard sedan, along with its taxi variant and especially the police version, is the only vehicle in the game to have its design changed over the course of development. *The police version of the Cavale is clearly based on the new that replaces the . *The car's thumbnail on the Car On Demand app shows a blue example with, interestingly, the wheels of the police version. *Dispatch refers the Police Cavale as "Patrol car". *Wrecks of the pre-alpha version can be found in parts of the city. *The scheme used by the pre-beta variant of the Police Cavale is based on the 2009 Chevrolet Caprice PPV concept car that was unveiled in 2009. Like the Caprice PPV concept car, the rims on the final version of the car resemble the concept car's rim & center cap. *The Police Cavale does not appear in the Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U version of Watch Dogs. The Police Sonarus LX replaces it. **Curiously, however, S.M.A.D. Cavales still appear in the madness digital trip for all platforms. This is possibly because Cavales are the only vehicles used by the control freaks. Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Police Category:Taxis Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2